


Der Wolf (Cardassia)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: Cardassia - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Battle, Blood, Cardassians, Death, F/M, Occupation of Bajor, Other, Rape, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: So, also da ich Cardassianer grundsätzlich viel zu nett darstelle, hier mal ein wirklich böser!Nein, ich bin nicht rechts, man könnte den Eindruck bekommen. Das gehört aber zur Cardassianischen Wahrheit, ich habe es mal ein bisschen überspitzt versucht hinzubekommen.Evtl. geht´s noch weiter... ihr könnt ja gerne mal Ideen posten? Im Moment fällt mir nichts mehr ein, habe gerade so viele andere Geschichten im Kopf...





	1. die Jagd

Was auch immer passiert war? Er war auf Bajor in einer verdammten Gegend namens Bejan. Er musst Widerstandskämpfer aufspüren und schlug sich Tag und Nacht mit diesen Terroristen rum. Warum ausgerechnet er? Dieser Job war undankbar, war zwar niemals langweilig aber dreckig! Er stand dafür ein, Gefangene die noch kräftig genug erschienen in die Arbeitslager zu schicken oder sofort zu eliminieren. Das Gros bestand allerdings darin sie erst mal aus ihren Löchern zu scheuchen. Sie schlugen sich tapfer und wirkten gescheit… sie sahen selbst noch tapfer aus als sie starben! 

Fenrir hatte über die letzten Jahrzehnte so viele Narben von diesem Partisanenpack davon getragen, dass er sie nicht mehr zählte. Es lohnte kaum, denn jeden vierten oder fünften Tag kam eine neue hinzu. Er wusste, dass sie ihn fürchteten… dass sie ihn den Wolf nannten, nicht originell wie er fand aber passend. Er befehligte ein kleines Kommando und kannte sich aus mit Krieg und seinen Abarten. Er sah Gräuel die sich keiner vorzustellen vermochte, all seine alten Kameraden starben in Schlachten… z.B. Setlik lll eine Schlacht von vielen! Er war der geborene Soldat ein ewiger Kämpfer. Wenn er einmal Blut leckte dann nahm er die Fährte auf und jagte seine „Wild“ bis zum Zusammenbruch. Er hatte so ziemlich jeden Widerstandskämpfer memoriert, was ein Cardassianer einmal sah brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Er, der Wolf, hatte kein Pardon, verzog keine Mine wenn er tötete und war rau in allem was er tat. Seine Männer fürchteten ihn auf Grund eben dieser Charakterzüge!

XXX

Wie jeder Cardassianer ging er durch harte Schulen von Klein auf zum töten ausgebildet, geprügelt, gedemütigt und gefügig gemacht. Er glaubte an die Obrigkeit, an das Militär und an alles was seinen Heimatplaneten ausmachte. Er wusste garnicht ob er Gefühle besaß? Wenn er als kleiner Sproß welche gezeigt hatte schlug sein Vater sie aus ihm hinaus… er traute sich nie wieder mit einer Kreatur Mitleid zu haben. Jeder Schlag erinnerte ihn an seine einstige Größe, dass er nur mit Härte etwas erreichen konnte im Leben. Als er größer wurde schloss er sich den Kindervereinen der CJ, Cardassias Jugend, an. So lernte er Kameradschaft ein WIR Gefühl ein großes und Ganzes EINS! Cardassia war eine der ´ersten Rassen´ (Bajor war unter dieser Würde). Er lernte ausserdem bereits mit sieben Jahren wie man tötete, langsam oder schnell. Langsam um an Informationen zu kommen, schnell um im Kampf die Sicht auf weitere Feinde frei zu geben. Bamarren war die endgültige Ausbildung, hier lernte er Strategie und Logik, sowie Auswege aus zum scheitern verurteilten Situationen zu finden. Er lernte sich unsichtbar zu machen das allein durch eine geeignete Tarnung und zu lauern. 

Schließlich kam er mit hehren Vorstellungen in die erste Schlacht und musste mitansehen wie sein Vorgesetzter beinahe alle Anwesenden in den sicheren Tod geschickt hätte… er diskutierte, bekam einen Gewehrkolben zu schmecken und rächte sich mit einem gezielten Stich unter den Arm seines Guls. Der drehte sich im Todeskampf zu ihm um und blickte ihm in die Augen. Fenrir grinste ihm ins Gesicht und sah zu wie diese mehr als entsetzten Augen ganz langsam erloschen. Er drückte seine lange Klinge noch etwas tiefer ins Fleisch des anderen und knurrte erregt durch die Zähne.

Danach riss der junge Rekrut das Kommando an sich und holte sie aus einer schlimmen Misere. Die Feinde hatten sie umkreist sie saßen in einem Kessel aus Schnee und Eis. Mostuwa hieß diese Stadt auf Celdras sieben… der Planet bestand aus ewigem Eis und es war klirrend kalt… eine weiße Hölle! Er hatte bereits in seinen ersten Stunden hier mehrere Celdrasianer auf dem Gewissen. Phaserschüsse surrten in eiligen Blitzen an ihm vorbei… er lachte irre in dieses Gewirr aus Blut und Tod… Adrenalin machte ihn stark und Keldrin, die Droge der Wahl, ließ aus ihnen noch härtere und kältere Monster werden als sie es eh schon waren. Eine Tretmine ließ einen seiner Kameraden in die Luft gehen und in Stücken wieder hinab rieseln. Er hielt inne und befahl sofortige Deckung zu suchen. Sie warteten bis in die Abendstunden und dann schlichen sie davon, Detektoren zum aufspüren der Minen benutzend. 

Als Fenrir mit ein paar anderen dem Kessel entkam war er voller Blut und Dreck. Er bekam einen Orden und stieg im Rang auf. Fortan befehligte er ein Bataillon, dass durch viele Schlachten mit ihm ging. Er war also bereits ein Veteran und kannte sich im Schlachtgetümmel bestens aus!

XXX

Im Schlachtgetümmel war er also auch zu Hause und deswegen fand er diese Stellung so überaus eintönig. Soldaten die ihm zur Seite gestellt wurden und keine Schlachten erlebten konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Cardassia wurde ein wenig milder im Umgang mit seinen Kindern… er fand sie verweichlichten zusehends. Sie hatten nicht mehr den Biss, den sie brauchten um zu töten! Neue, Rekruten größtenteils, prügelte er Härte ein… entweder sie zerbrachen oder sie folgten. Ein junger Soldat war bereits desertiert, weil er die Härte nicht mehr aushielt. Fenrir spürte ihn auf, ganz allein.

Einige Widerstandskämpfer sondierten die Lage von einer Bergkuppe aus und erspähten den allein durch die Gegend streifenden Cardie. Folgend sahen sie mit an wie er einen seiner Leute aufspürte. Der andere lief in panischer Angst vor ihm weg, er rannte so schnell ihn die langen Beine tragen konnten und sah sich hastig immer wieder um. Der Jäger hetzte wie ein Wolf den Fliehenden. Sie sahen sich an und erkannten wen sie da vor der Linse hatten. Sie funkten gleich ein paar benachbarte Zellen an… Sie rannten außer Sicht. 

Er hetzte ihn, hielt immer etwas Abstand um ihn langsam mürbe zu machen! Er schonte seine Kräfte und ließ den Fliehenden die eigenen Kräfte nach und nach vergeuden. Eine Felswand kam in Sicht, der andere blieb stehen. Fenrir sondierte kurz die Lage, Niemand der sonst noch hier verborgen schien und dann lief er langsam und ruhig, lächelnd auf den Rekruten zu. Sein Lächeln offenbarte trügerische Sicherheit. 

„Wo wollen Sie denn so schnell hin Rekrut Dravin“?

Der Rekrut verstummte und ergab sich. Die Gerüchte stimmten… der Mann hatte eine unglaubliche Physis! Er atmete nicht mal angestrengt und er wirkte kein bisschen Müde. 

„Sie wissen scheinbar nicht was auf Desertion steht, ich werde es ihn zeigen müssen“.  
„Nicht, bitte, ich komme wieder mit… es tut mir leid“.  
„Das hättest Du vorher überlegen müssen, Bursche“. 

Der andere ging die Hände flehend nach oben gereckt in die Knie und begann zu weinen.

„Sieh Dich an, kein guter Sohn Cardassias… ein Bild des Jammers“.  
„Bitte, Bitte, Nicht“.  
„Rufst Du jetzt Deine Mari“? Er lachte höhnisch. 

Danach zog er sein Messer aus dem Gürtel an der Uniform und sah sich die Klinge an. Der andere weinte laut flehend und um Gnade winselnd. Fenrir stand breitbeinig über ihm und packte ihn am Schopf dann warf er dessen Kopf in den Nacken und hieb ihm das Messer in die Kehle. Das Blut netzte sprudelnd seine eigenen Kleider und troff in einem gurgelnden Laut aus der dargebotenen Kehle! Er warf den Rekruten mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung nach Hinten und sah ihm mit schiefen Kopf beim sterben zu. 

„Auf Desertion steht der Tod mein Lieber“.  
XXX

Er sah sich um und sondierte nochmal die Lage, Niemand den er ausmachen konnte. Er lief Geräuschlos in flirrender Hitze zurück zum Stützpunkt. Bejan war mittlerweile schon stark ausgebeutet, früher gab es hier eine üppige Vegetation, doch mittlerweile bestand die Gegend größtenteils aus Wüste. Mittlerweile war es Prime hier sehr ähnlich, nur viel zu grell und um einige Beklaren kühler als in der Heimat. Er schirmte die Augen vor dem gleißendem Schein der Sonne ab und bemerkte eine Reflexion an einer der Hügelkuppen. Er blieb reglos stehen und blickte kaum bemerkbar zur anderen Hügelkuppe, wieder eine Reflexion. Spiegel… gar nicht dumm aber primitiv! Wenn sie dachten, dass sie ihn kriegen konnten mussten sie verrückt sein. Fenrir grinste leise lachend in sich hinein und suchte sich einen Unterschlupf. 

Er war ziemlich oft allein unterwegs, bekam einen Kick wenn sie ihn jagten… statt er sie. Er beobachtete immer aus sicherem Versteck das Geschehen. Er wunderte sich ab und zu über die kühne Strategie der Partisanen... Terroristen... Widerstandskämpfer… Guerilleros… jedes Wort passte! Er lachte jedes Mal in sich hinein wenn sie dachten sie hätten ihn. Er schnappte sich ab und an einen um ihm das Licht auszupusten und lachte wieder wenn sie verzweifelt aufgaben. Manchmal sprang er auf um sich im nächsten Moment wieder zu tarnen, wie ein Phantom. Manche nannten ihn deshalb den Geist… Dann wieder war er überall und nirgends, rieb einen ganzen Trupp auf und verschwand wieder. 

Es wurde spät, einige Partisanen liefen an ihm vorüber… er wartete, wartete, wartete und dann schnappte er sich den Letzten in dem er aus der Erde schoss, den Mann hinab zog und ihm den Mund zu presste. Sie hatten nicht seine Ausbildung und wussten scheinbar nicht, dass man Hohlwege absichern musste! Entweder der Angriff kam von Oben oder Unten! Es dauerte bis sie bemerkten, dass einer fehlte. Doch als sie nach sahen war es zu spät… sie machten sich schnell davon. 

Fenrir hielt seine Hände und dann sah er hinaus… Nichts als Schweigen! Er hatte also Zeit sich dem Mann zu widmen. Der Mann starrte ihn entsetzt an und begann vor Angst zu schwitzen. Er band ihm die Hände und steckte einen Tritt ein. Es raubte ihm kurz die Luft, der Mann drehte sich und wollte aus dem Loch robben, er stürzte sich auf ihn und zog ihn wieder hinab zu sich. Er rutschte und dabei glitt seine Mütze vom Kopf um lange rote Haare zu entblößen.  
Lange Haare? Für einen Bajoraner gänzlich ungewöhnlich! Er starrte ihm ins Gesicht und riss sein Hemd auf… zwei Brüste. Er lächelte kurz bevor er den vermeintlichen Mann wieder anstarrte. 

„Was haben wir denn hier“?

Sie reckte ihm ihr Kinn tapfer entgegen und gab keinen Ton von sich. 

„Eine willkommene Abwechselung“, er griff an ihr Kinn und dann an ihre Brust „Hübsch“. Er sagte es mehr zu sich.

Er hob die Hände über einen Ast, so dass sie kaum stehen konnte, nur auf den Zehenspitzen, als ihre Hose hinab glitt. Sie sah zu wie er sich in Stimmung brachte und schluckte hart, lieber würde sie sterben. Cardassianer hatten ihr Geschlecht nicht außerhalb wie andere Spezies, sie trugen es in der Bauchöle, sicher geschützt, bei Bedarf fuhren sie es aus. Sie starrte darauf und dann schloss sie die Augen. 

„Hm, Dir gefällt wohl was Du siehst“!

Sie sah ihn zu sich kommen, als er ihre Beine auseinander zog schloss sie wieder die Augen und biss auf ihre Lippe als er in ihr war. Seine Hände gruben sich tief in ihre Hüfte und schleuderten sie bei jedem Stoß auf sich. Stille Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, doch sie gab keinen Ton von sich.  
Sein Atem wurde schneller und seine Finger betatschten sie, dann hieb er hart in sie bis sie blutete!  
Als er endlich vollbrachte was er angefangen hatte leckte er über ihre Lippen und küsste diese. Er nahm Abstand und zog sich wieder an, danach sah er sie an und schnitt ihre Fesseln los, sie fiel wie ein Stein zur Erde und krümmte sich. Er stieg über sie und kletterte aus der Höhle um zu verschwinden! 

Sie würde seinen Schrecken und seinen Ruf weiter mehren.

Fenrir stand über dem Loch und lockerte seine Schultern dabei warf er den Kopf von Links nach Rechts und streckte den Nacken, das tat gut! Er lief unbehelligt zurück zu den anderen und grinste böse als er ankam. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er vom Blutgeruch und starrte in einen Phaser. Railla die Widerstandskämpferin der letzten Nacht sah auf ihn hinab und befahl ihn auf die Beine. Sie hatte sich schnell angezogen und war ihm heulend und blutend gefolgt. Er hatte eigentlich einen sicheren Unterschlupf zum schlafen gewählt, doch das nutzte ihm nun nichts mehr! 

„Steh auf“.  
„Hallo, wen haben wir denn da“?

Sie schlug ihm den Schaft des Phasergewehres ins Gesicht und schrie ihn an „Steh auf“.

Er wischte sich das Blut ab und tat wie geheißen. Wäre nicht das erste mal, dass er gefangen genommen wurde. Er wurde aus seiner Sicherheit geführt und lief an den anderen Partisanen vorbei. Die sahen ihn mit fürchterlichen Mienen an und gönnten ihm den Tod. 

Railla führte ihn an ihnen vorbei hinaus aus dem Lager und weit weg in einen Wald, dabei hielt sie immer das Gewehr in seinen Rücken gepresst. Als sie ausser Sicht waren drehte er sich blitzschnell um und griff das Gewehr, ein Schuss krachte und streifte seine linke Seite wie ein Hammerschlag. Er ging mit dem Gewehr kurz in die Knie und riss es an sich… danach erschoss er sie. Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und schubste sie von sich denn sie war auf ihn gefallen. Er sah seine Seite an, die furchtbar blutete und hielt sich die Wunde zu. Er müsste hier weg, schnell bevor sie ihn fanden. Er sprintete so weit er konnte, bis er aufgeben musste. Er hatte eine Blutspur hinterlassen. 

Als er kroch, durch den Sand, standen sie hinter ihm und einer wollte ihn erschießen. Doch ein andere hielt den Mann zurück und sagte, dass man ihn noch brauchen würde. Man riss ihn von den Füßen und schleifte ihn weg in eine der Bajoranischen Widerstandszellen. 

XXX


	2. Rache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm da fiel mir doch noch was ein... mal sehen!  
> Oh weh, ich hoffe das ist jetzt nicht zu böse! Fenrir ist ja mal ein kleines mieses....

„Schaut mal was wir gefangen haben… einen ziemlich dicken Fisch“.

Fenrir lachte laut, was man als laut bezeichnen konnte… er hatte unterwegs soviel Tritte und Schläge einkassiert, dass er mehr blutete als sie mitbekamen… es glich mehr einem halb ersticktem Röcheln. 

„Oh, den Wolf, wie habt ihr das denn geschafft“?  
„Railla hat es geschafft“.  
„Wo ist sie“?  
„Er hat Sie ermordet, nachdem er ihn ihr reingerammt hat“.

Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann schälte sich aus einer Ecke und sah ihn aus einem Auge an. Dann wand er sich Fenrir zu und schlug ihm so derart hart in den Magen, dass er in den Armen der anderen zusammensank. 

„Du Schwein, hast mein kleines Mädchen vergewaltigt und dann gekillt“?  
Fenrir grinste „hat Spaß gemacht“. 

Darauf steckte er weitere Schläge ein, bis er gänzlich in sich zusammensackte und liegen blieb. Ein Eimer Wasser holte ihn zurück, er lag auf der lädierten linken Seite und öffnete ganz langsam die Augen, nur um alles verschwommen zu sehen. Dreck hatte sich in seiner Wunde gesammelt und infizierte sie immer mehr. Sie begann bereits zu stinken, er grub einen Arm unter sich und fühlte in die klaffende Öffnung. 

„Na, da ist ja einer wach“. 

Er starrte in die Gegend, konnte keinen Fokus aufrecht erhalten und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Eine Gestalt manifestierte sich vor seinen Augen, jemand beugte sich zu ihm hinab und griff ihm ins dicke schwarze Haar um seinen Kopf zu drehen. 

„Hey da, tot bringt der Cardie uns nichts“! 

Er hörte eilige Schritte, eine weitere Person kniete sich zu ihm und dann driftete er weit weit weg. 

Als er nach Stunden wieder erwachte war er halb ausgezogen, er zitterte erbärmlich und lag auf einem Feldbett. Er sah kurz auf und bemerkte seine eiternde Seite. Jemand, verschwommenes, kam auf ihn zu wusch die Seite und drückte seinen Finger in die Wunde, er sog scharf die Luft ein gab jedoch keinen Ton von sich. 

„Eins muss ich Dir lassen Cardie, du bist zäh, andere wären längst tot“.  
„Andere sind nicht ich“. Er zischte es zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
Der Hüne drückte tiefer in die Wunde „Ich würde Dich gerne ein bisschen foltern und Dich dann ganz langsam in der Sonne verrecken lassen aber ich muss Dich am Leben lassen. Dafür das Du meine Tochter umgebracht hast… wirst Du eines Tages büßen“.  
„Was hindert Dich“?  
„Die anderen, sie wollen Dich Abschaum austauschen“.  
„Die anderen sind jetzt nicht hier“! Er hörte niemanden sonst. „Sie war tapfer hat nicht mal geschrien als ich sie mir nahm, sie war so schön eng und weich...“  
„Psychopath…“ Er schlug zornig immer wieder zu. 

Der Mann ging weg und Fenrir sah sich in dieser Höhle um, er konnte kaum laufen, geschweige denn richtig sehen. Er tastete einen länglichen aber schweren Stein und legte ihn sich unter den Rücken als er wieder lag, außer Sicht aber griffbereit. Er musste ihn noch ein Bisschen mehr aufbringen gegen sich, damit er unbeherrscht alles Andere vergaß. 

Raillas Vater kehrte zurück und starrte den halbtoten Cardassianer an, der schlief offenbar. Er setzte sich angewidert an dessen Seite und begann die Wunde zu säubern. Fenrir regte sich und blickte ihn an.

„Ich hatte schon lange keine mehr wie die, sie war übrigens Jungfrau“.  
„Du mieses verachtenswertes Reptil“.  
Der Hüne schlug immer wieder zu und zu bis Fenrir den richtigen Moment abgepasst hatte. Er bäumte sich auf und schlug feste gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Der Mann gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich und sackte auf ihm zusammen. Fenrir rollte sich ab und schlug derart heftig auf seinen Kopf ein, dass sein Blut ihm ins Gesicht spritzte. 

„Ich werde Dich lehren mich zu schlagen, Du Stück Dreck“. Er ließ den Stein auf ihn fallen.

XXX

Danach sammelte er seine Sachen ein und zog sich wieder an, jede Bewegung schmerzte so unglaublich. Er begann schnell aus dem Lager zu fliehen, so weit er konnte, garnicht so einfach wenn man nicht viel sieht. 

Als es dunkel wurde kehrten die anderen entsetzt in die Höhle zu dem vermeidlichen Gefangenen zurück und fanden nur blutige Überrestes eines Mannes den sie Freund genannt hatten. Die Suche begann!

Fetzen aus vergangenen Tagen stahlen sich in sein fiebriges Hirn, immer wieder wähnte er sich im Schlachtgetümmel und suchte ohne Unterlass irgendwelche Minen oder sah tote Soldaten. Versuchte sich an seine Befehle zu erinnern. Er fand ein Loch in der Erde und ließ sich hinein fallen. Fetzen und Traumbilder zogen surreal an ihm vorüber und tauchten ihn in wirre Bilder. ...Sein Vater schlug auf ihn ein, er hatte es gewagt zu weinen! Die Schläge waren so hart wie eine Druckwelle die Dich erfasst und Dich weg schleudert. Druckwellen von Granaten die Dich hoch in die Luft katapultieren… die Dich minutenlang nichts mehr hören lassen, Deine Ohren bluten und Deine Sicht gerät in einen Strudel aus Angst! 

Sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd und leise, sein Puls war flach… als sie ihn fanden, Cardassianische Soldaten!

XXX

Er erwachte in einem Krankenhaus, voller Zorn und Rachegedanken! Sein Fieber war verebbt und seine Wunde geheilt… der Arzt wollte ihn da behalten doch er stand auf und knurrte, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte!

Als er zurück zu seinem Posten in der Wüste kehrte, hatte er vierzehn der besten Soldaten an der Hand, die ihm alle brav folgten. Die ihm schon in diverse Schlachten gefolgt waren, die ihn kannten und ihn verehrten. 

Er würde den Krieg hinaus in ihre Dörfer tragen… 

Er würde keinem Pardon gewähren. Er würde sie ausräuchern und ihnen auflauern. Niemand hatte sich so ungestraft an ihm zu vergehen… er würde sie suchen, finden und sie zur Schau aufhängen! 

Sie bezogen Posten, die die hier noch stationiert waren bewachten auch weiterhin den Posten doch die anderen, die nach Blut dürstenden, die nahm er mit! Sie zogen sich unauffällig im Schutze der Nacht in strategisch kluge Schlupfwinkel zurück und warteten. Sie waren aus geschwärmt und verteilt über ein weites Areal, er hatte ihnen keine Verbote auferlegt, sie sollten Niemanden schonen. Im Gegenteil, sie sollten morden, plündern und vergewaltigen… kurz Schrecken verbreiten. Die ersten Partisanen derer sie habhaft wurden erlebten einen schrecklichen Tod und wurden hübsch drapiert an einer Weggabelung an einem Baum gehangen. Ihr Blut troff über ihre Füße hinab in den staubigen Sand und Krähen pickten ihnen bereits die Augen aus.  
Einen Tag später liefen sie geschlossen in eines der Dörfer. Seine Männer warteten gespannt auf Befehl im Hintergrund als er an eines der ersten Häuser klopfte. Ein älterer Mann öffnete angstvoll die Tür und stand zitternd vor ihm. Ein Bauer wie es schien… 

„Wo sind die Partisanen“? Er lächelte drohend.  
„Hier gibt es keine“.  
„Du lügst“.  
Er packte ihn an der Kehle und grinste ihn blutlüstern an „Wo sind die Partisanen“?  
„Es gibt hier wirklich keine, Sir“.  
„Du lügst immer noch“. Er drehte sich um und nickte in die Richtung zweier seiner Männer.  
„Carlus und Juril sind ganz wild auf ein bisschen Spaß… sie werden sich jetzt mal ein paar Weiber zur Brust nehmen, nicht wahr“?  
Beide nickten und sagten fast unisono „Ja, Sir“.  
„Rein mit Euch Bastarden“. Er grinste süffisant. 

Sie verschwanden und wenig später ertönten herzerweichende und entsetzliche Schreie.

„Wo sind die Partisanen“?  
„Nicht, nicht weiter… ich zeig es Ihnen“. Der Mann rief es entsetzt aus.  
„Jetzt bist Du ehrlich… los eil Dich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“. Dann sah er an ihm vorbei. „Das reicht, Rückzug“.

Die zwei kamen strahlend wieder hinaus und schlossen ihre Hosen. Blut klebte an ihren Messerklingen und der Mann wusste, dass seine Töchter tot waren. 

Er wies auf eines der anderen Häuser und sagte sie seien im Keller, dann sackte er sterbend zu Boden weil Fenrirs Klinge sich in seine Niere bohrte. Er legte den Kopf irre grinsend an die Seite und lachte kehlig. 

„Das Haus verrammeln, ich will, dass da keiner mehr lebend raus kommt. Los ihr vier, bewacht die Umgebung… alle möglichen Ausgänge abriegeln. Der Rest kümmert sich um die anderen Bewohner, Ausschwärmen auf befohlene Mission“. 

Er blieb auf dem Dorfplatz stehen und lachte wild ins Szenario der umher eilenden Soldaten und der fliehenden Bauern die wie Karnickel abgeknallt wurden. Feuer brach in lodernd, gleißenden Flammen aus und tauchte die Umgebung in rauchig, schwarze Schwaden aus dickem Qualm. 

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, lasst mir eine über“. Rief er laut hinaus.

Er lief um das brennende Haus und bemerkte Bewegungen unter einem Holzbrett das mit Reisig und Blättern bedeckt war. Er stapfte darauf und lachte hinab. Erstickte Schreie drangen von unten nach oben und Hände griffen nach seinen Schuhen, polterten gegen das Brett und stellten nach und nach alles ein. Er trat auf einige Finger und lachte irr, denn sie brachen

In und um das Haus wurde es still!

Nach einer Stunde kamen alle wieder zusammen und brachten ihm eine hübsche Frau mit. 

„Verbrennt den Rest“.

Er sagte es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und packte sich die Blonde. Er schleppte sie außer Sicht, bewacht von einem anderen Soldaten und presste sie gegen einen Baum.  
Danach riss er ihre Bluse auf und biss in ihre Brüste. Sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, schreiend und um Hilfe rufend. Er leckte über ihren Hals und schob ihren Rock über ihre Schenkel… sie trat nach ihm und biss in seine Wange. Ein Schlag traf sie hart ins Gesicht und eine Hand quetschte ihr Kinn nach oben, seine Rüstung bohrte sich in ihre Kehle weil er so viel größer war... er schob sie hinauf und sah zu wie sie brach. Sie ließ den Kopf an die Seite fallen und schrie auf als er sie enterte. Die Rinde drückte sich hart in ihren Rücken als er ihre Beine anhob und sich mit noch härterer Gewalt in sie presste. Nach einer Weile ließ er sie hinab und schmiss sie auf den Rücken, sie robbte von ihm weg und er lief ihr nach, presste ihr Gesicht in den Staub mit einem Fuß und kam über sie. Der Soldat sah ihm zu als er sie nahm, sie schrie ohne Unterlass bis sie keine Luft mehr hatte. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre als er kam und begrub sie unter sich in einem kehligen Stöhnen. Er stand auf, schloss die Hose und sah zu seinem Bewacher.

„Los, man Du kannst sie haben“.  
„Danke Sir“. 

Er sah zu wie der Mann sich in sie bohrte und sie sich gewalttätig nahm.

Fenrir fletschte lachend die Zähne… ihm gefiel sein Titel immer besser, er hatte sein Rudel ganz gut unter Kontrolle! 

Sie verließen das brennende Dorf und zogen sich zu ihrem Posten zurück. 

Er arbeitete sich Gräuel und Schadtaten verursachend durch ihre Dörfer, genau wie versprochen!  
Bejan besaß nur noch die Dörfer in denen keine Partisanen mehr Unterschlupf fanden. Die Bauern dieser Dörfer verscheuchten aus Angst vor Racheakten alle Unbekannten. Und so mussten die Partisanen in den Bergen unterkommen, immer gefolgt von Cardassianischen Patrouillen. Das machte sie mürbe… und bald waren sie ausgerottet.

XXX

Aber Bajor war groß!

Selbst andere Cardassianer hatten schon Kunde von den Taten des Wolfs erhalten. Fenrir war nicht nur unter Bajoranern gefürchtet, ein Irrer der in ein befehlendes Kommando erhoben wurde! Jeder wusste, dass das in Blutvergießen enden musste.

Fenrir wurde von oberster Stelle gefürchtet und geschätzt zugleich. Er sorgte mit seinem Instinkt dafür, dass Partisanen einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner bekamen. Er war kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse und hatte immer eine böse Aura wenn man sich mit ihm abgab, keiner zeigte sich gerne mit ihm oder seinen Soldaten. Doch wenn man ihn brauchte war er vortrefflich in dem was ihm aufgetragen wurde.


End file.
